


suicide hotline.

by lesgetit101 (excusemebitch)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, doctor!AU, have fun reading peeps, its late and idk what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemebitch/pseuds/lesgetit101
Summary: jisoo. a sucidal student who suffers with depressionjinyoung. her strict and slightly awkward doctor(and no. there is no awkward age gap between the two.)





	suicide hotline.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: this story will mention suicide attempts and depression. if you are highly uncomfortable with this, please do not read!!
> 
> and no. there is no awkward age gap between the two. while jisoo is a university student, so is jinyoung as he is a resident. his first assigned patient is jisoo.

_“_ help...me...”   
  
is all jisoo can utter out of her mouth. she just swallowed a whole bottle of pills and now feels like her insides are being burned up.   
  
slowly she starts to fade out of consciousness and the only thing she can make herself say is “help me”.   
  
no one can hear her.   
  
no one knows.   
_  
_ ________ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ light stings her eyes. looking around she has no clue where she is until she looks down at her wrist.   
_  
_ _ah, i’m in a hospital._ _  
_ _  
_ _”_ you’re lucky that your brother came in to find you. another few minutes, you would have been dead.”   
  
looking up, she meets eyes with a man. he is in a doctor’s coat and is holding a clipboard with a pen tucked behind his ear. he is staring at her and it makes jisoo feel rather uncomfortable.   
  
she breaks eye contact, looking down to hands. the doctor continues to talk. “your stomach was pumped so you will be fine. however, i suggested to your mother that you start with counceling on your depression. ok?”   
  
jisoo is certainly not ok with it. however, it seems that the doctor has no intention of leaving until she agrees with his plans, so she simply nods, satisfying the man.   
  
“good. oh and before i forget to mention, my name is park jinyoung and i will be your doctor until you recover. if you have any questions feel free to ask any of the nurses or myself. need anything press the red button on the left and a nurse will attend to you. any other questions?”   
  
_’i just want you to leave. you’re annoying me.’_ _  
_ _  
_ again jisoo simply shakes her head and with that the doctor leaves. she lets go of the breath she was unintentionally holding in and slumps back into her pillow.     
_  
_ _what has she gotten into?_ _  
_ _  
_ ______ _  
_ _  
_ news of jisoo’s suicide attempt flutters around her college campus and she just wants to hide. she really hates all this unwanted attention. while some people ask her if she is better and doing well, some others call her a freak and try their best to stay away from her. they act like suicide and depression is a deadly disease you can catch. how fucking annoying.   
  
she tried to beg her mother to not let her go to school once she is discharged, but her mother brushed it off and sent her away. so much for the worried mother in the hospital.   
  
for most of the day, jisoo hides in the bathrooms, her anxiety kicking up. she has no intention of leaving it unless something HUGE happens that she must go to. finally she realizes that all her courses are over so she can head home.   
  
as she’s slinking out of the bathroom, she hears someone say, “oh? kim jisoo?” turning around her face pales and she has the strong urge to flee. because of course it HAS to be her doctor. fucking. park. jin. young.   
  
but she is rather curious of why her doctor is in her university. as if he can read her mind, the young man says, “i’m a resident. so i still need to attend to some classes before i become an official doctor.”   
  
jisoo let’s out a small, “ah” which brings a small smile to jinyoungs face. she gives a questioning look to him.   
  
“you haven’t ever opened your mouth to speak or make any noise in general.” jinyoung explained. jisoo snorted and crossed her arms, starting to stalk off.   
  
jinyoung quickly grabs her arm spinning her so she is once again facing him. the quick movement catches her off guard and she stumbles against him. he quickly catches her but she immediately pushes him away. “don’t fucking touch me.” jisoo mumbles under her breath but loud enough for jinyoung to hear.   
  
he puts his hands up and quickly explains, “i was just gonna ask if you were going to the counseling session tonight.”   
  
jisoos eyes narrowed, suddenly remembering it. “yes, i’m going. now, can i go?” she answers fiercely.   
  
jinyoung nods quickly and she runs down the hall, disappearing as she turns around the corner. jinyoung sighs bringing up a hand to ruffle his hair. why did his first patient have to be so difficult?   
_  
_ ________ _  
_   
”when you’re done, give me a call!” jisoo’s mom calls out the window. jisoo simply nods and watches as her mom speeds away, as if she wants to get away as fast as she can.   
  
her life isn’t the same anymore. she doesn’t know how, but it feels like her life has become harder after her suicide attempt.   
  
once you attempt suicide, you become closer with family because they recognize your depression. right? right?   
  
wrong. her mom thinks she’s some type of freak who can’t maintain her grades. because of that she doesn’t want her only son to be “contaminated by his older sister”.   
  
jisoo’s little dongsaeng. doyoung. he’s the only person who actually understands her. when their mother isn’t around, she pours out her heart to doyoung. it was him who convinced her to not skip the first day of counseling.   
  
she stands in front of the building for a solid five minutes before sighing and walking in. the building has a homely feeling, but it feels too forced. the lady in the front desk has a smile that simply gives off the vibe, ‘i don’t want to be here and you don’t want to be here either’.   
  
jisoo lets out the nth sigh of the day and walks up to the lady, her backpack dragging behind her. “my name is kim jisoo and i’m here for the five thirty appointment with dr. kim.” the lady gives her instructions on how to get there, but jisoo doesn’t really listen. the whole time, she’s thinking about how she could be at home, ranting to doyoung.   
  
once jisoo no longer hears the lady’s voice, she realizes that she has stopped talking. she nods, and walks off to the elevator. she vaguely remembers hearing the lady say go to the fourth floor and turn to the right.   
  
the elevator ride is quiet and she is glad that no one is on. once it reaches the fourth floor, she steps out, only to bump into a red headed girl. she immediately recognizes her as chaeyoung, or rather, rose, as she likes people to call her.   
  
rose is quite popular and jisoo has no clue why she would be here. she has a perfect life; many friends, good grades, dances, can sing, and has a handsome boyfriend, jung hoseok.   
  
rose quickly apologizes and jisoo bows politely back. as they both stand up, they meet eye contact and rose gasps. but before anything can come out of rose’s mouth, the elevator closes.   
  
jisoo brushes it off and walks off trying to find this “dr. kim’s” office.   
  
____   
  
why couldn’t they give her this guy’s first name? she has been walking around the fourth floor for three minutes already, trying to find the right dr. kim.     
  
there are too many “kim’s” in this world.  
  
after mustering up enough courage to ask around, she stops in front of an office door that reads “Dr. Taehyung Kim”. she knocks timidly.   
  
she does not expect for the door to swing open so eagerly. a young man with a box smile greets her. “hello! you must be jisoo! come in.”   
  
he does not mention how she is 10 minutes late and simply asks her to introduce herself. “umm... my name is kim jisoo and i’m 23 years old. i go to xx university and study in the fine arts department.”   
  
dr. kim nods. “hey, i’m 23 too! i think we’ll get along pretty well.” jisoo visibly relaxes and asks him how he can be a therapist at such a young age.   
  
“i had an early graduation. i got to graduate when i was 16, and went to college when i was 17.”   
  
jisoo nods and wonders how one can be so devoted and smart. “so, jisoo, are there any problems or situations that are bothering you?” his tone is so gentle and kind that it triggers something in her, and she pours out her problems to taehyung.   
  
_____   
  
the rest of the session goes quite well, and when she leaves, she feels like a heavy weight has been lifted. she continues to attend these sessions for another five months or so. during this period of time, her attitude starts to change and and she becomes more happy. she figures out that rose is taehyung’s cousin and was visiting him. the two become close friends and jisoo soon joins rose’s friend group.   
  
she even finds a guy she likes, kim jinhwan. the two immediately hit it off and start to date right away. but she can’t seem to tell him or anybody else that she has to see a therapist for counseling. it’s just too embarrassing. the only one who knew was rose, and she swore to god that she would never tell anybody else.   
  
so it was nobody else’s fault except her own when jinhwan figures out that she was suicidal and she had to go to counseling.   
  
they were on a movie date together when they bumped into taehyung. “oh! jisoo! what a coincidence!” jinhwan didn’t suspect a thing and merely thought that they were friends.   
  
“jisoo, who’s this?” he asked, sticking out his hand for taehyung to shake. jisoo couldn’t say anything and could only open and close her mouth.   
  
taehyung clearly didn’t see her discomfort, because he shook his hand and eagerly responded, “i’m jisoo’s counselor, kim taehyung!”   
  
jisoo’s whole world crashed then and there. of course, she didn’t show it, forcing a smile. “it’s nice to see you here, dr. kim!”   
  
”coun.. oh, right! jisoo told me about you! i’m jinhwan, jisoo’s boyfriend.” jisoo looked up at jinhwan, confused, but he refused to look back at her.   
  
taehyung chuckled and said, “well, i would love to stay and chat, but my husband, jungkook, and i planned a little dinner date tonight. he’s outside waiting for me and if i don’t leave now, he’s gonna get cranky.”   
  
“ah yes, have fun dr. kim!” jinhwan exclaimed and waved to him as taehyung made his way out of the movie theater. as soon as taehyung got into his husband’s car and drove away, jisoo braves herself for harsh words. instead she just heard jinhwan sigh, making her look up.   
  
”why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, softly.   
  
”i-i don’t know. i guess...i guess i just thought you would hate me if you figured out what was wrong with me?”   
  
“so, you don’t trust me?” jisoo winced at how disappointed jinhwan sounded.   
  
”no no! that’s not what i meant-“   
  
”save it.”   
  
with that, jinhwan walked away, leaving jisoo devastated.   
  
________   
  
jisoo stumbled into her house, sobbing.   
_  
_ _’why do i need to screw up everything i do?’_ _  
_ _  
_ her mom looks at her pitifully, but makes no move to help her. as jisoo trudges down the hallway that leads to her room, doyoung overhears her crying and leaves his room to see if she’s alright. usually, jisoo would welcome him with open arms, but this time, she pushes him away and locks herself inside her room.   
  
for the rest of night, she stays in her room, not letting anyone come in. she waits next to her phone, hoping to get call, even a text from jinhwan, but nothing happens. rose has sent her a few texts, asking if she is alright. jisoo doesn’t know how she would’ve figured out, but she doesn’t care either.   
  
she ignores rose, only keeping a lookout for jinhwan.   
  
as the clock ticks to 12:00 am, she knows that jinhwan has left her. thought start swimming in her head.   
  
_why cant i be good enough?_ _  
_ _  
_ _why must i be so ugly?_ _  
_ _  
_ _what is wrong with me?_ _  
_ _  
_ _why can’t i be perfect?_ _  
_ _  
_ hasty grabbing her phone, she drags herself to the bathroom. blindly, she finds a razor and is about to cut herself when she hears taehyung’s voice reapeating in her head, “jisoo, if you ever want to commit suicide, remember, there are people who can help you. always call the suicide hotline if you need to talk to somebody.”   
  
jisoo clumsily dials a phone number, not really caring if she dialed the wrong person. finally, someone picks up. their voice is oddly familiar, but it’s soothing as well.   
  
_(italics are “suicide hotline”, regular is jisoo)_ _  
_ _  
_ _“hello?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _”_ hi, my name is kim jisoo and i’m suicidal. currently, i’m in my bathroom and i’m about to cut myself when i remembered the suicide hotline. what should i do? i’m so confused with my whole life.”   
  
_”ok. jisoo, you dialed the wrong number, i’m not the suicide hotline, BUT! but, i will be glad to help. tell me whatever you would like to tell me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ jisoo doesn’t think twice and continues to ramble about her troubles.   
  
”i’ve been suicidal since 2 years ago. my father passed away 4 years ago, leaving me with my mother and my younger brother. my mom got so obsessed over our financial problems and thought that since i was in university, i would be able to take care of myself. she no longer even looked at me and only looked at my younger brother. i think that was when i started going through depression. i was 19 then.   
  
“it took my two years to figure out about suicide. at first i was too scared to do anything and only cut myself until finally, about 7 months ago, i took the big step and overdosed on pain killers. i was failing all my classes and i just couldn’t find the strength to keep on going, ya know?   
  
“i guess, in a way, i’m glad i survived, because if i didn’t, i would never have met rose, dr. kim, jinhwan, and dare i say, dr. jinyoung.”   
  
at the mention of jinhwan, she started tearing up, and she didn’t even try to stop herself from crying. she continued to talk, but while sobbing into the phone.   
  
“rose was the only one who knew that i was still suicidal and went to counceling. i was too scared to tell anybody else, especially  jinhwan. so when he figured out today, he looked so disappointed, so disgusted. why can’t i be perfect? why can’t i be like the other girls. why am i not worthy enough?”   
  
finally, jisoo took a breath and continued to cry. she stopped talking and could only hear her own sobs and the other person’s soft breaths.   
  
right as she was about to hang up, she heard the other person say _, “jisoo, can you meet me at the hospital? i’ll meet you at the front entrance. i’ll be waiting.” with that, the person hung up, leaving jisoo to her own thoughts._ _  
_ _  
_ she spent some time debating if she should go. finally, she decided on going and pulled on a hoodie over her thin tank top with sweatpants. she crept down the stairs and pulled on her adidas.   
  
the hospital wasn’t too far, so she took her time walking there. she regretted not taking a heavier jacket though. the weather was much colder than she expected, and she shivered in her hoodie.   
  
as she walked nearer to the hospital, she saw a figure waiting for her. she starred to get a bit nervous but kept on going. finally, she walked up to the entrance and gasped when she saw who it was. “jinyoung park??”   
  
jinyoung ran over to her and was about to hug her, but stopped himself as he remembered how she disliked physical contact with him. at that point, jisoo just needed some comfort and closed the space between them, hugging him tightly. she couldn’t help but realize how well she fit into his body shape.   
  
she started to blush as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. he whispered into her hair, “jisoo, if you ever need to talk or anything at all, i’m always a call away. i am your doctor after all.”   
  
”thank you,” she breathed out, and tucked her head into his chest.

  
jinyoung walked her back home. the walk was silent, but the quietness was comforting. he slid his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers together.   
  
as they stopped in front of her house, jinyoung hugged her again, whispering, “i’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” he planted a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. she waved goodbye and quietly snuck back into her house.   
  
she laughed to herself at how that one phone call had changed their relationship entirely.   
  
____   
  
the next day, she woke up with heavy eye lids as she had gone to sleep late. everything crashed down on her. she remembered how she met taehyung, jinhwan breaking up with her, her trying to commit suicide and-   
  
what happened after she tried to commit suicide? why did she fall asleep so late anyways?   
  
jisoo couldn’t remember a single thing.   
  
her mood was down from the beginning and it got even worse when she entered her school campus. word about her breakup with jinhwan was spreading around quickly.   
  
”did you hear jisoo broke up with jinhwan oppa?”   
  
”why he dated her was beyond me.”   
  
”she disgusts me.”   
  
”i wish she just died when she tried to kill herself.”   
  
keeping her head down, she tried to speed down the halls, but failed. she felt someone push her harshly to the wall, and before she could defend herself, a punch was landed on her cheek.   
  
she felt herself bite her tongue and tasted the metallic taste of blood. slumping on the floor, she continued to have punches landed on her. blow after blow.   
  
at this rate, she didn’t mind if she died. her life sucked anyway.   
  
”HEY! the fuck are you doing?”   
  
a yell caught jisoo’s attention. it was jinhwan’s voice. she looked up and almost started to sob when she saw her lover push the bully away. crouching down, he asked quietly, “hey, are you ok?”   
  
dumbfounded, jisoo just stared at him. the crowd of students laughed as she was making a fool of herself. she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard students protesting against someone trying to push through the crowd.   
  
finally, the boy who was trying to get through stumbled into the center. she made eye contact with him and couldn’t help but finally start to cry. she remembered everything from last night. how she meant to call the suicide hotline but called jinyoung, and how he told her that he would always be there for her.   
  
seeing jisoo start to cry, jinyoung ran forward and crouched down next to jinhwan, looking at her with such a gentle gaze even the students could see how much love he had for her.   
  
”hey hey, jisoo. let’s take you to the nurse.” jinyoung told her quietly and brushed back her hair.   
  
“jinhwan, help her get on my back.” jinyoung told jinhwan, coldly. nodding, jinhwan helped jisoo up and hoisted her into jinyoung’s back.   
  
the crowd parted for them, and it was silent.  no one dared to talk until they left.   
  
_____   
  
jisoo finally got her senses back and halfway to the nurse, she told jinyoung that she didn’t want to go see the nurse but that she wanted to go somewhere quiet.   
  
jinyoung took her out to the campus garden and set her down on the grass. opening his bag, he pulled out a first-aid kit and said, “at least let me tend to your wounds.” jisoo hesitated at first but let him.   
  
as he was cleaning the wound on her cheek, they made eye contact and he sucked in his breath. emotions hit jinyoung, and they hit him hard. although others could see he clearly had feelings for jisoo, he never realized it himself. but at that moment, he knew that he liked jisoo.   
  
jisoo started to feel uncomfortable with jinyoung’s stare and said, “uh, dr. park? are you done yet?” jinyoung got his senses back and awkwardly pulled his hand away from her face.   
  
he didn’t dare make eye contact with her as he put his first aid kit away. he moved to sit next to her, and as he did, he said, “jisoo, call me jinyoung. it feels too weird when you call me ‘dr. park’ when we’re really close in age.”   
  
jisoo nodded and scooched closer to jinyoung. jinyoung noticed this and tried to move away, but jisoo said, “jinyoung, do you hate me too? am i disgusting to you? are you like all the others and will leave me now you figured out my true nature?”   
  
at the end, jisoo’s voice cracked and she hid her head in hands, crying. immediately jinyoung engulfed in a tight hug. he didn’t say anything and only hugged her.  but jisoo didn’t take silence for an answer. she struggled in jinyoung’s grasp and said, “answer me you fool! are you going to leave me? were you lying when you said you would always be there for me? i knew you were. i’m nothing-“   
  
”JISOO!” jinyoung yelled, cutting her off. jisoo’s eyes widened. she had never heard jinyoung yell. “stop it, jisoo.” he said, more quiet.   
  
“why would i leave you? i like you.”   
  
jisoo flinched when she heard those words and she stood up abruptly. “fool. you don’t like me. stop lying to my face!” she screamed and ran off.   
  
“shit!” jinyoung exclaimed and started to run after her. but, she was too far away and he couldn’t find her. he asked around campus if anyone had seen her, but nobody wanted anything to do with jisoo. but, jinyoung didn’t stop there. he ran to her house, seeing if she was there.   
  
he ran to the hospital, the cafe, the flower shop, the bookstore, his own house. giving up, he trudged to the park, defeated. he really fucked up. then, he saw a figure sitting quietly on the bench. he walked over and dropped his bag on the ground when he saw who it was.   
  
______   
  
”fuck jisoo. don’t run away like that. gosh.” jinyoung exclaimed as jisoo silently sat on his bed.   
  
he convinced her to go home with him as the night was coming and jisoo had no intention to go back home that night.   
  
jinyoung went downstairs to go get her something to eat. jisoo secretly followed him and eavesdropped as he called someone. “hey, nayeon. yeah yeah, sorry for the late call... well, i have a friend over and she’s...yes she’s a girl that’s why i needed to call you, asshole! well, she can’t go home right now, and she doesn’t have extra clothes to sleep in, so can you bring some?...’k, thanks nayeon, you’re the best!”   
  
”who was that?”   
  
surprised, jinyoung turned around to see jisoo by the doorway. “oh, it was my younger sister. she’s your age and probably has clothes about your size that you can change into.” when he mentioned that nayeon was the same age as jisoo, she shied away from him. she didn’t want to meet anyone who thought lowly of her.   
  
jinyoung immediately saw her discomfort, so he told her, “don’t worry. nayeon studies abroad in japan and she’s just here for vacation.” jisoo sighed in relief and leaned against the doorframe. without flinching, she made eye contact with jinyoung and stayed where she was as he walked over to her.   
  
finally, he was standing right in front of her. he put a hand on her cheek slowly, as if he wanted her permission. jisoo didn’t move or say anything so he took it as an ok sign to slide his full hand onto her cheek. he started to lean closer, until their foreheads were touching. still, jisoo made no sign of being uncomfortable is he started to move closer until- ding!   
  
the doorbell rang, making jinyoung pull away, red in the face. he avoided eye contact with jisoo and ran over to the door, opening it. “why are you so red in the face? what the fuck were you guys doing?” nayeon snickered. jinyoung smacked her on the head and pulled her inside.   
  
giving her a quick hug, he said, “it’s nice to have you back kiddo. how was japan?”   
  
nayeon quickly replied, “yeah yeah oppa, it’s nice to see you again as well. and japan is nice. weather’s nice, studying is great, but i want to meet the girl! where is she oppa?” jinyoung sighed and took her to the living room where jisoo was patiently waiting.   
  
as soon as nayeon saw jisoo, her jaw dropped. “OPPA! the fuck?? how did you get such a pretty girlfriend when you’re so hella ugly??”   
  
jinyoung immediately hit her on the head again while jisoo stammered out, “o-oh, we’re not d-dating. he uhhh... he’s just letting me sleep over because of umm... family issues.”   
  
“ooohhh, ok. sorry for the misunderstanding, but you guys look good together,” nayeon snickered again while waggling her eyebrows. jinyoung had had enough with his sister.   
  
”just give her the clothes and leave already,” he practically begged her.   
  
“so eager for me to leave so you can do ‘stuff’ with your girlfriend?” nayeon cheekily replied.   
  
“you little-!”   
  
”yeah yeah, i get it oppa. i’ll leave now. byeee and have fuuuuun!” she exclaimed and left the house.   
  
as soon as she left, jinyoung continuously apologized for his younger sister’s behavior, but jisoo brushed it off and just laughed at nayeon. “i admire her, your sister. i used to be like her, happy and bright. she has a lot of spirit to still have all that energy and attitude at this age.” jisoo told him while sporting a small grin. “i’ll go change.”   
  
______   
  
jinyoung prepared a small dinner for them, which they ate with little to no conversation. the silence was comfortable and jisoo was glad that jinyoung wasn’t trying too hard for her. after eating the two washed the dishes together then went up to his room  where he set up an air mattress. “where do you wanna sleep?” jinyoung asked her.   
  
”doesn’t matter,” she replied, shrugging.   
  
“take the bed.” jinyoung told her and jisoo pouted. she didn’t want jinyoung to sleep on the air mattress just for her. he almost combusted as she pouted and tried to keep his cool as best as he could. the two decided to watch a movie called “From up on Poppy Hill.”  
  
they sat on jinyoung’s bed, a few inches away from each other, but during the movie, they moved closer until finally, jisoo was laying against jinyoung’s chest, in between his legs. his arms were lightly around her waist, chin on her head. by the end of the movie, jisoo was still wide awake, but jinyoung was starting to drift off.   
  
jisoo chuckled as she heard him snoring lightly. “hey jinyoung, did you really mean it when you liked me?”   
  
jisoo had not expected an answer, so she was startled when jinyoung warily said, “yeah. it’s ok if you don’t like me back, i just wanted you to know my feelings for you. why?”   
  
“nah, just wanted to know. good night, jinyoung.“   
  
____   
  
the next morning, jisoo woke up laying against jinyoung. the two had fallen asleep in their positions from last night. she pulled away from his arms, and gently laid him down. laying down next to him, she decided to look at his face.   
  
she never realized how good looking he was. even sleeping, he looked good. even though his hair was a bit messy, and there was a smush mark on his cheek, he looked ethereal no less. the sun was shining behind him and the little dust particles were creating a small halo around his head. he was perfect.   
  
without realizing, jisoo started tracing his perfect face features and was so focused on it, that she didn’t realize that jinyoung had finally opened his eyes. she didn’t notice until she started tracing his eyes that he woken up.   
  
jinyoung caressed her cheek without saying anything, and it caused something to go off in her stomach. as jinyoung left the bed to go wash up, a sudden realization hit her.   
  
she had fallen in love with her doctor.   


________  
  
the two ate breakfast without a word again, until jinyoung finally broke the ice. “since today’s saturday, and we both don’t have any classes, do you want to go somewhere?”   
  
“are you taking me out on a date?” jisoo asked cheekily.   
  
“if you want it to be one,” jinyoung replied, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
jisoo smiles widely and at the thought of the two of them going on a date and eagerly said, “sure. let’s go on that date.”

  
an hour later, they were ready to leave. jisoo was wearing a simple white shirt with a jean overall dress over it, pairing it with black vans. she tied up her hair in space  buns. she felt oddly confident that day, so she only applied a light layer of foundation, mascara, and lip tint.   
  
jinyoung wore a baby blue button down shirt with white stripes on it, with tight ripped jeans. he was wearing white vans, and styled his hair like he usually did.   
  
(a/n: these outfits were completely made up by me)   
  
”so, where are we going?” jisoo asked curiously.   
  
“i have to stop by the hospital really quickly, and after that... i don’t know,” he admitted sheepishly.   
  
“i thought you were the one who planned it!” jisoo exclaimed while laughing. jinyoung smiled and shyly took her hand. this shut her up, but she didn’t pull away.   
  
they held hands all the way to the hospital, occasionally swinging their connected hands. anyone who saw them would think they were a couple.   
  
as they entered the hospital, jisoo simply followed jinyoung as he did a weekly check up on the other patients and made sure that he didn’t have any cases that day. at one point, he met some of his fellow residents, jaebum and youngjae. youngjae was a paediatrician and his boyfriend, jaebum, was part of the paramedic team.

  
“lookin’ good!” youngjae yelled as he passed by them and jaebum wolf whistled. jinyoung being jinyoung, he flipped them off which caused to jisoo to burst out laughing. seeing jisoo smile made jinyoung smile. the two doctors smiled at how jinyoung’s eyes lit up at jisoo. they could clearly see that he was so in love with her.

 

“have fun!” jaebum called after them as they were leaving. jisoo bowed to them and jinyoung took her hand, leading her out.

 

“did you think of any place to go to yet?” jisoo asked him.

 

“actually, yes!” he said proudly. jisoo laughed at his boyish actions. how could she have never seen how cute he was? jisoo stayed quiet and let jinyoung lead her to wherever he was taking her. soon, they found themselves standing in front of a cafe; Wang Puppy. 

 

“a cafe??” jisoo asked, confused. jinyoung nodded excitedly and pulled her into the small building. jisoo was quite confused at why they were coming here. i mean, it was cute and all but it wasn’t a very common place to go for a first date. but then, she heard a small bark next to her foot. she looked down and squealed. at her foot was a tiny white pomeranian.

 

she picked it up and kissed its nose. the dog sneezed which caused jisoo to squeal more and hug it tightly. “eyyyy jinyoung!”

 

“ey bro, thanks for letting me come here!”

 

“yep, no problem!”

 

jisoo looked up at the new voice. standing next to jinyoung was a ripped guy with blonde hair. his soft brown sweater and apron didn’t match his ripped appearance, but she could tell he was a very gentle and kind person. “jisoo! this is jackson, the owner of the dog-cafe.”

 

jisoo bowed to him while clutching to the dog. “hello! welcome to my dog-cafe! i’m sorry that there aren’t more dogs right now, they’re getting checked up. markie just finished his checkup before the others.” jackson introduced himself eagerly.

 

“markie?” jisoo said, tilting her head at the unusual name.

 

“mhm, jackson decided to be weird and name him after me.” coming out the door behind the counter with a flood of new dogs walked out a tall, lean man. he had wavy caramel brown hair with a white sweater and black jeans. while he wasn’t wearing an apron, he was wearing a name tag that said ‘mark tuan’.

 

“markie!” jackson shrieked and ran over, hugging him tightly. mark laughed and patted his back while holding a yorkie. mark bowed and introduced himself. “hi, my name is mark tuan. i co-own the dog-cafe with jackson. i take care of the dogs and he does all the barista stuff. i can’t make a good coffee to save my life.”

 

jisoo chuckled and asked, “are you guys dating?” the two nodded and jisoo let out a little ‘ah’. for the next few hours, jinyoung and jisoo spent their date at the dog-cafe while playing with the dogs. jinyoung helped to bathe the dogs with mark while jackson taught jisoo how to make several types of drinks and jisoo helped jackson manage the drinks and such while he took care of the money.

 

“ya know jisoo, it would be great to have you work here! you’re surprisingly good at making coffee!” jackson told her as she helped him clean up as they were starting to close up.

 

jisoo laughed and said, “i wouldn’t mind working here. i’ll consider it!”

 

the two said goodbye to mark and jackson and started to walk home to jisoo’s house. but then, something caught her eye. she saw a ferris wheel with soft rainbow lights. “oh! jinyoung, look a ferris wheel! can we go ride it?” she begged while tugging his sleeve. he sighed and took her hand, the two walking to the ride.

 

they paid for their tickets and went into a cabin. as the ride started up again, jisoo rested her head on jinyoung’s shoulder. as they reached the top, they stared at the setting sun which was making the sky was splattered with colors of blue, purple, pink and orange. this brought a sudden sense of calm over the two and jisoo blurted out, “i like you.”

 

even though jisoo couldn’t see it, she could tell that jinyoung was smiling. she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. she pressed a light kiss against his jaw and said, “i like you” to him again. this time, jinyoung looked down at her and pressed a small kiss to her lips. she melted into his arms and connected their lips for another kiss.

 

once they pulled away from each other, jinyoung hugged her tightly until the cabin reached the bottom and the two walked back home hand in hand. halfway, jisoo complained about getting too tired to walk, so jinyoung immediately eat her get on his back. jisoo started to fall asleep, and jinyoung chuckled when he felt her weight fully droop onto him. he was strong and had no problem carrying her, so he tried not to wake her up.

 

finally they arrived in front of her house, so he said, “jisoo, wake up. we’re at your house.” jisoo slowly opened her eyes, but continued to stay on his back.

 

“i don’t want to get off,” she mumbled against his neck.

 

“come on, you have to.”

 

with a sigh, she gave into his words and slipped off his back, stumbling a bit. jinyoung steadied her and then gave her a little push towards her house. waving goodbye, jisoo went in, leaving jinyoung alone.

_______

 

the next day at school wasn’t as bad as the day before. yes, people still bothered her, but not as many because this time, jinyoung stuck by her side the whole entire time. he dropped her off at her classes, and picked her up when they ended. they ate lunch together and when all their classes ended, they went to go visit the hospital together.

 

as they were heading home from eating dinner, jisoo asked, “what are we?”

 

startled with the question, jinyoung looked over at her and stuttered out, “what?”

 

jisoo repeated her question and continued to look at jinyoung. for a while, jinyoung stayed quiet until he said, “hey jisoo, you wanna be mine?”

 

jisoo tried to hide her smile and casually said, “sure.” after a few moments, she said, “hey jinyoung, you wanna be mine?”

 

jinyoung took her hand and said, “sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip this took waaaay too long to finish ㅠㅠ  
> but hey! i got my ipad back, so plz expect a stray kids update soon! thank youuuuuuu


End file.
